Grim Jr.
Grim Junior (a.k.a Junior) is the main protagonist of Grim Tales. He is the son of Grim and Mandy and the older brother of Minnie. His biological father isn't Grim. Grim had someone else (someone who he seems to hold disdain for, as he got angry when Nergal mentioned him) impregnate Mandy and made her abort Grim Jr. Since all kids that were aborted are technically Grim's children (according to Nergal), making them siblings of Junior. Original Bio Son of the Grim Reaper and destined to become the next ruler of the Underworld. Grim Jr. is typically fun-loving, adventurous, headstrong and a bit of a mama’s boy. Although he can be fearful sometimes, Jr. dreams only of having fun and living a normal life, which is rather hard to come by if you have Death for a dad and evil reincarnated for a mom. Jr. doesn’t really care much about his heritage and his future throne, in fact he hopes that one day he’ll get to reside in the mortal realm and live a life among the humans, just as his father did. Ever since he discovered his father’s secret diary, Grim Jr. became very interested in the human world, although he has yet to step foot in it. Born into a life of royalty, Jr. hardly has any friends and his sister Minnie is the only one close to him. Grim Jr. would often wonder if he will ever have the chance to live like any normal 10-year old boy as well as have friends by his side. It had to start somewhere, thus he began spending most of his time playing basketball, baseball, skateboarding and trading cards. But at the same time, he begins neglecting his studies. History Grim Tales Despite Mandy's previous claim that she didn't want to have children, Grim eventually managed to convince her to have children. The problem was that Grim couldn't give life, only take. They solved this problem by searching a surrogate father, who helped Mandy to beget a child. Very late in her pregnancy, they found a doctor who was willing to still abort the child. As they killed the unborn child, Grim could reap ot, make it his own. This resulted in the birth of Grim Jr. Shortly after his birth, Mandy started an affair with her trusted general: Nergal Jr. and within the year after his birth, he became the half-brother of Minniemandy. In his early childhood, he was tutored by Helga Pataki, but unlike his sister, he wasn't a star student. From a young age, he had the feeling that the world favored her, as she was multi-talented, selling out Grim Theater, and he was notorious for how bad his trumpet playing was. While she got praised, he got tomatoes thrown at him. And since his godfather was her real father, he even had to share him; eventually leading him to start hating her. From Down Below Chronologically, From Down Below started with a visit at Halloween Town, three days prior to the events at which the comic starts. With the intention to celebrate Halloween with Grim's brother, Jack Skellington, the family traveled to Halloween Town. After being scared by his uncle, Junior and his family tended to a party, hosted in spirit of Halloween but there he got annoyed by his sister as she once more took all of the spotlight and his own expressive dance moves weren't fully appreciated. When she accidentally caused him to trip, making him the laughing stock of the party, he furiously left, believing she tripped him on purpose. When playing fetch with Zero, Jack's ghost dog, he was kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and forced him to reveal the secrets of the Reaper. Discovering that the Junior yet lacked any of these abilities, he tried a new tactic, opening the young boys skull in order to unravel his dormant reaper powers. Far away, Minnie who started to discover more of her Nergal Powers, learned from Zero that he was captured. Minnie then used her newfound powers and found of Oogie Boogie's death traps before confronting the villain. Her attempt to save him didn't fit well with Junior's ego and he lashed out to her. Heartbroken by the cold reaction of her brother, Minnie was too late to see Oogie Boogie's reveal of the Pumpkinator, who grabbed the young girl. To his horror, Junior was forced to witness how the Pumpkinator dismembered Minnie. Panicking and remorseful of his previous actions, he kneeled down to her as she lay dying. In her dying breath, she offered him her right eye to Grim Jr., and placed it in his right, empty eye socket. The Nergal eye quickly took over and brought him to a different plane, where he encounted Nergal, who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. As he returned to his physical body, he channeled his rage and tore the Pumpkinator apart before facing terrified Oogie Boogie. But before he could do anything, the Redeemer came and took Minnie's soul to Heaven. Felling in despair as he now lost her soul as well, the Nergaling was able to take over and merge them with the destroyed Pumpkinator, forming the Demon Reaper. His first course of actions was killing the ones who had caused all this before he attacked the village. After Dan managed to take out the Demon Reaper, Grim and Clockwork went inside the monstrosity, only to find Junior's soul being hold captive by the nergaling, who had taken the form of a monstrous version of Minnie. They freed his soul and with the help of Nergal, they escaped the Demon Reaper's body. Back in Halloween town, Grim discovered that Clockwork had a different plans and took him to a plane, named the Realm of Flesh and Blood. Leaving the soul of the boy alone in the cold realm, with only an enigmatic description of the task that awaited him, he was quickly found by the Redeemer who told him how Minnie's soul was stolen from him before enter the gates of Heaven. He explained to Junior that his assailant, is in service to one of the other Underlord, HIM. Suddenly they encounter a small girl in the realm, who is missing both her hands. Quickly they learned, that she fled for another resident of the Realm, Billy Kincaid. The Redeemer quickly disposed of him cutting of his hand, something Junior finds distasteful, claiming that someone should do it to him. He quickly learned that such fate already have befallen him before, when he was attacked at the Pearly Gates, he only has the ability to regenerate. Their bickering was cut short by Jeff, came for the girl. Although fearful at first when seeing the arachnid but he quickly learned from the Redeemer that Jeff was friendly. Jeff takes them to his cave, as the Redeemer explained to the nature of the realm there were currently in. After explaining to Jeff how they got in the realm as well as questioning his being in the realm. They are surprised if suddenly Minnie appeared behind Junior, only to reveal that Jeff isn't as innocent as he first appeared to be. Before the Redeemer could act, Jeff trapped him in his webbing, allowing HIM to make his grand entrance, as well as turning the innocent little girl into her devil form. It turned out that girl is Mimi, his daughter. She was the one attacking the Redeemer. HIM informed them about the Demon Reaper and tried to strike a deal with Grim Junior: HIM will make him the greatest and most feared warrior the Underworld have ever seen, ultimate power in exchange for his loyality. And as a bonus, he is willing to give him Minnie's soul. Junior saw throught the trick HIM tried to play on him and declined his offer. At first, HIM seemed to understand Junior made but when the latter attempted to take Minnie's soul with him, HIM played one more trick on the boy. The realm amplified the 7 Deadly Sins, in Minnie's case Lust and Anger, at first she was all over him, but he quickly unleased her wrath, forcing the siblings to fight. Provided with a scythe, Minnie tried to kill her brother and forced him against the ground. Not knowing what to do, Nergal Senior told him that only course of actions he could was to give her what she always wanted, a kiss. Despite being disgusted by this suggestion, he gave in and kissed her, only for HIM to play his foulest trick yet, deactivating the influences of his realm. When she realized what Junior had done, Minnie smacked him in the face, furious about his actions, not remembering what happened prior. Junior is mad at Minnie, as she forced him a situation where he had no other choice but the kiss her. HIM used this distraction to grab Minnie and prepare his leave as Junior had become obsolote for his plans. But before he can leave, Jeff betrayed HIM, freeing the Redeemer who freed Minnie by amputating HIM's claw. After stopping Mimi from interferring, Jeff helped the Redeemer to escape. HIM was enraged by the betrayal and was ready to take it out on both Jeff and Junior, but was this time stopped by Mimi, who defied him and teleporting herself together with Jeff and Junior to Limbo. In Limbo, Jeff revealed his history with Mimi, before Clockwork came to take him back to Halloween Town. At first, Junior refused, not wanting to leave his new friends at the mercy of HIM but Jeff told him that they would fine and that he had to go. Junior knew Jeff was lying but nevertheless gave in and said goodbye to the giant spider. His goodbye to Mimi was a bit more intimate, until she pinched his cheek with her claw. Ready to go, Clockwork brought Junior to Halloween Town, a few feet away from the Redeemer. Saddened by the fact that Minnie was taken away from him, again and with the knowledge that Jeff's and Mimi's fates were sealed he didn't even bother to resist when the Demon Reaper grabbed him and start taunting him. When Minnie arrived on the scene, The Demon Reaper grabbed her as well and swallowed. Inside the beast, Junior was found by Nergal, who had manifested himself this time instead of a projection. They quickly found Minnie, who was held by the tentacles of the Demon Reaper and together they freed her. Knowing the Demon Reaper since he was her symbiote, she was able to stun him momentarily, buying enough time for Dan Phantom to blast the beast, taken the half of the village with it. But the Demon Reaper had taken possession Junior's body once more and was ready to repay Dan for his effort. But before he could give the ghost a taste of his own medicine, Minnie hugged him, soothing Junior's pain and enabling to take control once more. With the Demon Reaper Crisis being brought to an end, Dr. Finklestein crafted a doll body for Minnie as Junior helped his father to place the soul in the body, resulting in her rebirth. Shortly afterwards, the siblings strawled over the graveyard, thinking about their adventure and share some words in Nergal Language. Three days later, where the comic actually started, Junior opened a portal to the Realm of Malebolgia to show Minnie the Necropollins, only to be attacked by the Violator. Junior tried to intimidate the demon but immediately failed as the creature scattered his body with a simple punch. Before the Violator could actually cause real harm however, he was stopped by Spawn, who engaged in battle with the demon. At first, Junior was excited by the battle, until Minnie pointed out how useless it actually was and how, Junior, would witness more of such carnage once he ascended his father throne as the Grim Reaper. He then reflected upon the fact that she didn't always look like she did now, nor that they were ever so close to each other, starting the story of what happened to them in Halloween Town to the point where was taken to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. When Spawn beheaded the Violator, he told Junior that it was unwise of him to come to this realm and he was no match for the horrors it convey. Trying to differ, Junior revealed his demonic powers and almost lost control once more if it wasn't for Minnie. Spawn remarked that Junior was quite the unique creature, a reaper with demonic powers that where kept in check by his sister. He volunteered to bring them home, as well as taken interest in how he came into possession of this power. Junior told him the story of what happened in Halloween Town (for the convenience, he shortly recapped that the story, before continuing with what happened once he arrived in the Realm of Flesh and Blood. At the end of his story, Minnie hugged her brother but Spawn interrupted this tender moment, pointing out that the Violator's siblings had come to avenge their brother's demise. Junior activated his demonic powers once more, although it remains unsure if he actually engaged in the battle or not, as this was the end of the From Down Below story arc. What About Mimi? In Chapter 6, What About Mimi, he is playing a game of Twister with Minnie in her room when Lord Pain called the alarm for an intruder. When trying to discover what's going on, they left the room, encountering Pain in the hall, who talked them up to speed, explaining that the intruder was trying to breaking the vault. Hoping to be able to help the guards, Junior convinced Minnie to go to the vault. Her proposition of learning him to fly was turned down as Junior preferred riding her to the vault. They arrived at the vault just in time to greet their uninvited guest. To Junior's surprise, he found out that intruder was Mimi! While he was uncertain how react to the revelation that she was in fact the intruder, Pain had less problems with taking actions. But after his soldiers were destroyed by Mimi's Blade Geyser ability, he himself was knock out cold with a meat tenderizer. Trying to talk with Mimi, Junior took on his human form. His pleas at first seemed to be effective, but she quickly started to beat him, eventually performed a spinal rip. Mad about how she treated her brother, she tried to berate her but quickly was silenced with a flatiron to the face. Junior remarked to Mimi that she made a mistake as Minnie turned into her mother when she's angry, as she used his body to summon swords. He then tried to stop Minnie from attacking, calling his decapitation a mere fleshwound, as he tried to prevent things from spiraling out of control. But Minnie wouldn't let Mimi's actions pass and dueled the she-devil. The two were evenly matched in the battle before Minnie used Junior's nergaling to ensnare Mimi with tentacles and crushed her waist with a pair of nergaling pincer. But to their surprise, Mimi was turned on by the pain who used their surprise, to use the body to knock Minnie and Junior's head down. Although his head was reattached, his luck was shortlived as Mimi used a mallet and pikes to pin his tentacles to the ground, trapping Minnie under his body in the process. Trapped, they witnessed Mimi being eaten by Cerberus before freed herself and tame the animal. While Mimi was battling Mandy in the Vault, Grim appeared on the scene finding the siblings in their strange situation. After asking his father to free them, the latter was gladly to convey and with the support of Minnie, cut him loose. While Grim continued, informing Pain that it isn't yet his time, Minnie was bandaging in her brother's severed tentacles. After his sister took care of his wounds, they followed their father in the vault, being asked by her mother what they are doing here. Junior ignored the question and tried to explain to his mother that he knew their intruder. Mandy ignored his pleas, unleashed Horror's Hand on Mimi. As the artifact exposed Mimi's worst memory, Junior learned about the fall of Megaville and the horror that HIM had unleashed on the city. After the ordeal, Mandy commanded Pain to lock Mimi up, as Junior tried to protest before Grim shut him up. After Mimi ravaged her collection with a sonic scream, Mandy planned to siphon the Devil Essence, using her Oentagram Generators. Believing that Mimi had survived enough already, Junior stood up to his mother, seemingly forgetting who he was addressing. She repayed her son for talking out of turn by slamming him across the face. With Mimi returned to her human form, Mandy told Pain to get Mimi out of her sight but Junior stood between Pain and Mimi. Pain was hesistant but Mandy quickly told Junior to step aside, when her son refused to do so, she start beating him, to the horror of Minnie and shame of Grim. When Mandy ordered him once more to step aside, he unleashed his nergaling abilities to stand his ground, while using vulgar vocabulary in Nergal Language. She congrats him on showing a spine, allowing him to keep Mimi as pet, as long as if she stays out the vault. If she ever would find Mimi in the vault again, she would put 'his pet' down and add the head to her collection. Gallery minnie_and_grim_jr_by_blue_glacier-d3d9l9l.jpg th9NC1PK12.jpg grim_jr_y_minimandy_unidos__by_mimi9357.jpg Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Hero monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Internet Monsters Category:All monsters Category:Billy and Mandy monsters Category:Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Tim Burton Creatures